In the Hands of Daddy
by MsJessica18
Summary: Orlando Maldone is BACK
1. Default Chapter

Title: In the Hands of Daddy  
  
Author: Jessica Perkins E-Mail: JazChick15@aol.com Rating: PG 13 (Lil Violence) Disclaimer: No, I do not own the cast of New York Undercover, however I do own Tori Torres. So, Dick Wolf don't sue me, cause I need my money. I only write these Fanfiction for fun. Summary: Nina gets sick and it's up to Eddie to take care of their three- month-old daughter Tori. Things are not going his way! Can Eddie handle a day as the babysitter? Character Death.. Or is there?  
  
In the Hands of Daddy  
  
Prologue:  
  
Orlando Maldone stood by watching Eddie and Nina Torres sitting in  
Central Park with their three-month old daughter Tori. A tall Cuban  
man with dark hazel eyes approaches Maldone. "What are you playing on  
doing Orlando?" he asks. "Just wait. I'm going to take that precious  
little girl away from him and kill his ass just like he took my  
daughter away from me" "Are you sure Orlando? Why can't you just  
leave? You know the consequences of messing with Eduardo." He says  
persuasively. Orlando looks him directly in the eyes and says, "I want  
that little girl! And I want Eddie DEAD! Is that clear!" The guy takes  
that as his cue and leaves.  
  
Part One:  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaa waahaaa waahaaaa!" Tori screams. Nina moves in her sleep and reaches for Eddie. "Waaahaaa wahaaa waaahaa waahaaa" Tori screams louder. "Eddie honey can you please get Tori. I'm not feeling so well." Nina says softly. "I" she pauses. "HaaaChew" She sneezes. "I don't feel.HaaaChew..like getting her sick." Nina continues. He slowly gets out of bed and walks lazily to Tori's crib. "Waaahaaa waaahaa." "I'm coming Tori. Papi's coming." Eddie coos. Eddie reaches into her crib and picks her up. Tori looks up her father and starts to slowly quits. "Tori why you have to wake up with such a bang. You know Mami and Papi are two very tired people." Tori reaches up and play with his face. "You like Papi's nose huh? You have your mothers nose." Eddie brings her to the kitchen where he fixes her a bottle. "Waaahaaa waahaaa" "I know honey I know you're hungry." "Waahaaaa" Eddie gives Tori her bottle and walks around the kitchen in circles to quit her down. Some time later Tori is fed and playing happily in her crib. He walks back into his bedroom to fine Nina coughing up a storm. "Nina, honey, you don't look too well. Maybe you should go to the doctors." He tells her lovingly. "Eddie I'm fine. It's just a ..a.. a CHEW.a cold." She says sickly. "You're going to have to take off and take care of Tori for me." Eddie looks down into Nina's eyes and sees nothing, but passion.  
  
Eddie's POV  
  
I love Tori I really do, but I don't think I could handle her all day by myself. Nina's sick and Melissa is off to school. Here I am stuck in an apartment with a sick wife and a three-month old. Who would have ever thought, Me, Eddie Anthony Torres, married with two beautiful daughters? I, for one, wouldn't have thunk it. Okay, back to the present. Tori is asleep in her crib and Nina is out like a light. Out of nowhere there is this loud bang. I turn around and who do I see. Orlando Maldone. "Eduardo good to see you Papi." Maldone says sluggishly. "What are you doing here? In my house for that matter. I thought you were in jail you evil Son of a Bitch?" Eddie says angrily. Orlando walks over to Tori's crib and takes her out. "I'm here for her." "Put.MY.Daughter.Down.NOW!" Eddie yells. "Her name is Tori right. I like that name. It's fits her. Tori Torres. Or should I say Tori Maldone. You see Eduardo, you took my daughter away from me. And NOW I'm going to take yours." Orlando takes out a gun and fires. Eddie falls backwards onto the wall. His limp body falls to the floor. Maldone leaves the room the apartment with a crying baby in his arms.  
  
Nina's POV  
  
I was awaken out of my sleep by the sounds of a gun going off. I hurriedly run to Tori's nursery. On the ground was my husband. Tears begin to forcefully fall down my face. "Eddie! Oh my GOD Eddie!" She says frantically. "Nina" pause. "Maldone.. took..Tori. I...let..her..GO!" He says nervously. "Eddie NO! Where's Tori" Eddie's eyelids starts to close. He is dying. My husband is dying. "NO Eddie, not again! Don't leave me Eddie! Please Eddie! Don't leave me you bastard." Eddie is giving me no response. "Where is my daughter? Wake up Eddie! Don't die on me! Eddie NO!" Nina yells.  
  
TO be continued in part 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Torres Residence  
  
Nina stood speechless with dried tears staining her face her pale face. Looking Eddie dead in the eyes Nina asks worriedly, "How is your shoulder, Eddie?" Eddie chuckles a little. "How do you think it is? It hurts like hell!" he yells. "Look Eddie, don't you dare raise your voice at me. You lost my daughter. YOU were supposed to watch her. You let him take her. MY baby!" Nina yells back. "YOUR baby! YOUR Baby! Nina how in the hell could you say that shit. To ME! Nina I love Tori and I know I was responsible for her, but don't you DARE say that she is just YOUR daughter. She is MY daughter as well!" Nina looks down. Tears begin to well up in her eyes and she drops to her knees. "Oh Eddie, Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry. I'm just so angry. I miss my baby. I just want Tori home. I feel.. I feel.I feel as it I'm losing Melissa all over again." Eddie looks up, burning his eyes into Nina's. "Nina look at me." He takes his hand and intertwines them with hers. Nina refuses to look up at him so he puts his hand under her chin and raises her face towards his and kisses her slow and easy. "We have to call someone. JC or Cooper." He tells her. Nina nods her head slowly letting the tears fall down her face. "We need to get you to the hospital before that shoulder gets infected." She interjects. "My shoulder is fine, the bullet only skipped it. Besides our first priority is Tori." He states solemnly. "What good are you going to be to Tori if your shoulder is like that. Lets call the cops and an ambulance" Nina reaches for the phone and dials nine, one, and one. Eddie puts his head back against the wall staring at Tori's crib. Tears start to fill his eyes. "My name is Detective Nina Moreno at the 4th precinct. We need some unis and an ambulance. We have an officer down. I repeat and officer down. I would also like to report an kidnapping." Nina says into the phone. Minutes later once after she gave the lady their address she goes and sits in her rocking chair close to Tori's crib. "Nina I'm really sorry about that. He had a gun what do you expect me to do. I know I fucked up. But I promise you that I'm gonna get our daughter back. I love you so much. Please don't let this come between us. Right now, we need to stick together. For Tori" Eddie says. Not trusting her voice, Nina just nods.  
  
Riverdale Medical Center Eddie's POV  
Nina and I are waiting for my doctor to come in. A few hours earlier Cooper and JC came over to our apartment. Cooper gave us her word that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure once Maldone ass is caught he won't ever get out. That bastard is the cause of so many things that has went wrong in my life. I'm going to kill him for taking my daughter away from me. First he shoots Nina and now this shit. I don't know how much of this I could take. I am very worried about Nina on the other hand. She is trying to play strong in front of me, but I see through all that. I know she is hurting. She's been through too much all ready. "Nina come here" I tell her. She comes and sits in my lap. "I love you so much Nina. I do more than you'll ever know" I look into her eyes and bring her lips towards mine. Right in the middle of my room I kiss her. The kiss starts out slow, but quickly intensify. After several minutes pass we break apart trying to get air. She smiles for the first time all day. I'm glad my kisses have that affect on her. "I love you too," she tells me. About five minutes later my doctor finally comes in. "Mr. Torres, your shoulder is fine. I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics to prevent any infections and painkillers. That should help a lot." "Thanks a lot Dr. Dufrene." I tell him. "Mr. Torres I will want to see you in three weeks to check on the swelling okay." He tells me. I reply, "Yes, Doctor." He hands me some papers and Nina and I leave.  
  
Unknown location  
  
Orlando Maldone rocks crying Tori back and forth to get to be quit, but nothing seems to be working. "Waaaaaaaaaaa" Tori yells. "Waaaaaaaaaaa!" she yells repeatedly. "Maldone's partner tells him, "What are you going to do with that baby? She won't stop crying! You need to feed her!" Maldone looks at him angrily, "With what! The stupid bitch was breast feeding!" he pauses, "As you could tell I don't have the right equipment!" He looks at Orlando shaking his head, "Give the damn girl the formula!" Tori continue to scream. "I didn't think it was going to be this bad. I can't handle this baby! Let's just get rid of her." He tells Orlando. "We could drop her ass off somewhere and just run! We could just RUN!" Maldone shakes his head. "I won't do that. Eddie took my daughter now I will keep his. This baby will stop crying." "How, she is hungry! You won't feed her! What the hell are you going to do?" he asks. "Don't patronize me okay. See, I know what to do." He pulls Tori closer to him and starts to sing to her silently. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog.. was a good friend of mine..... I never understood a single word he said......But I helped him a-drink his wine ...And he always had some mighty fine wine.  
  
Singin´..." Tori started to quit down. Orlando smiles and continues "Joy to the world ...All the boys and girls now ..Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea ....Joy to you and me.... If I were the king of the ...world..Tell you what I'd do ....I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war.... Make sweet love to you...Sing it now... ..Joy to the world ..All the boys and girls .Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea .Joy to you and me" As Maldone stops singing Tori starts to cry again. "Waaaaaaaaaaa!" The other guy walks out of the room, but then stops. "You're on your own man, I told you once and I'm going to say it one more time. Get rid of that baby!" Maldone just stars at him as he leaves.  
  
Torres Residence  
  
Nina's POV  
  
Eddie and I are waiting for Maldone to call. Unfortunately he hasn't called yet. Personally I don't think he's going to call from what Eddie has told me. Since Eddie was the cause of him losing his daughter he wants mine. If I am ever in the sight of that man I swear to GOD that I'm going to kill him myself. Cooper and JC went home a few hours ago, it's just me, Eddie and two unis. I am worried about what I'm going to tell Melissa. She loves her little sister so much. Several minutes later Melissa walks in. "Mom what's going on?" Eddie looks at me sadly. "Lissa honey, sit down. Something happened while you were at school" I begin. Melissa sits down next to me. "Tori is gone honey. Some guy took her and shot Eddie" Tears well up in her eyes. "Oh god, no, Tori is gone." She cries into my shoulder. I don't know what to tell her. All I want is to have Tori home. I don't know how to do that. The phone rings knocking me out of my thought. I pick it up. "If you don't get rid of those cops bitch you're never going to get your daughter back ALIVE!" the voice tells me. To be continued.... 


	3. What to Do

Torres Residence Later that day  
  
"Eddie what are we going to do? All I want is to have my daughter back!" she said cautiously. Eddie sighs with impatience. "Get rid of the cops Nina. We have to do everything that we need to so we could get our daughter back. I love Tori so much Nina. I do, and even though getting rid of the cops is a bad thing, I am willing to do anything to assure that we get her back." he tells her flatly. Nina puts her head down. She is trying to hide the tears that are beginning to well up in her eyes. She takes a deep breathe and replies, "Okay". And with that Nina walks into the bedroom that she shares with her beloved husband and father of her daughter, Edward Anthony Torres. Eddie stood back in the living room contemplating his next move. The only thing was on his mind was getting his daughter back, but as time went by he was starting to worry about Nina. For the past few hours she hasn't eaten a thing and she didn't get a wink of sleep the previous night. I know that things are hard and we are both getting worried about Tori but the way Nina is handling things are not what he called healthy. He lost Tori and he is in no mood of losing his wife as well. Eddie understands that Nina's daughter Melissa was also taken from her two years back, but still, she should know that I am there for her.  
  
(Eddie's POV)  
  
All I want is for Nina talk to me. Lately all she has been doing is beating herself up and keeping all her emotions bottled up, I don't want her to end up in the hospital. That son of a bitch Maldone is going to pay for all the problems he is causing my family. Nina is scaring me so damn much. Only if she'd talk to me. It is so unhealthy for her to keep all her emotions bottled up like they are. I need to do something.  
  
"Nina" I call for her softly. Nina is sitting on our bed looking at a photo of Tori when we first brought her home. "Nina we need to talk." She doesn't look at me. She doesn't want to look at me. She blames me I know. I could feel it. "You blame me, don't you?" I ask her. She still doesn't look at me. 'Nina talk to me." I am starting to get very mad. She knows that I hate it when she gets like this. I walk over to her. I place my heads on her face. I cup her cheeks so she could look at me. They were tears in her eyes. She doesn't even say anything to me. All she does is crumble in my arms. I whispers sweet nothings in her hear. I am letting her know that I am there and I love her more than anything. Before I know it she has fallen asleep in my arms. A smile has crossed over my face. I am glad that she is finally getting some rest. Lord knows she needs it. I am starting to get tired as well. I lay Nina down on our bed. "Eddie don't. Don't leave me." She slowly wakes up. "Eddie I want you to make love to me." She tells me. "I need you."  
  
I slowly help her undress. I never let my eyes leave her gaze. I know that we shouldn't be doing making love right now. Not while our daughter is out there, but Nina needs me. I let my lips find hers as I kiss her slowly. The kiss starts our slowly, but it is starting to heat up. The kiss becomes more passionate and I quickly take the rest of my clothing off. I ease myself on top of her as I guide myself into her folds. She moans. When we first made love it surprised me how well we fit together. Nina hands are clawing at my back. She moans again. I start to move inside her faster. I kiss all over her. I let my hands trace the smooth curves of her body. She is still sexy as hell even after she had Tori. I hold back the tears just from the thoughts of my daughter. Our daughter. "Faster" Nina moans. I complied to what she wants. So I move faster and faster until Nina yells out. "Ohhh Oh, God, Eddie, I love you." Seconds later she comes. Not too long after her I feel myself fill her insides. I fall on top as our sweaty limps cling to each other. I slowly pull out of her and she moans again. I grab her from behind and I envelope her in my arms. Sleep soon takes us away.  
  
Torres Residence 3:00 PM  
  
Melissa walks in her house sadly. All day long she was upset about the kidnaping of her baby sister. Honestly she was worried about her mother. Nina has been acting strangely. Even before Tori was taken. She puts her books down and heads straight for her parents room. Melissa slowly opens the door. Her eyes widen as to what she sees. Eddie and Nina are wrapped into each other's arms. She smiles and closes the door back. Melissa head towards her room and start on a plan to get her sister back. As she was opening her bedroom door the phone rings. Not wanting to wake neither Eddie or Nina she answers. "Hello" she says. "22nd Street in Manhattan in one hour. That is if you want Tori back alive!" The man says into the phone. As Melissa was about to reply she hears the dial tone. Melissa begins to wake her parents when she decides to get her baby sister instead. She quickly writers her parents a note telling them where she'll be and leaves the apartment in search for her baby sister Tori.  
  
22nd Street Manhattan, New York 4:00 PM  
  
Melissa softly knocks on the door. She wasn't afraid when she left but now that she is there the fear is starting to kick in. A tall man answers the door. Before she knows what is happening he grabs her. "Stop, stop, let me go!" the man tightens his grip on Melissa and drags her in the apartment. Some time later Melissa, Tori, Maldone, and his men are moving them to another unknown locations. They must have found out that Melissa had left her parents a note and didn't want to risk getting caught.  
  
Torres Residence  
  
Nina slowly wakes up to her husband, Eddie, smiling down on her. "What are you smiling at?" She asks. He just looks at her and kisses her softly on the forehead. "You." he says. "I love you." He tells her. She smiles and kisses him lovingly. "I love you too." She tells him. "Do you want coffee?" he asks her as he gets out the bed. Eddie heads toward the kitchen where he finds a note on the refrigerator. He stars for a long time. Nina approaches him. "Eddie, what's wrong?" "Melissa left trying to find Tori." The phone rings before she has a chance to respond. "Torres residence, Eddie speaking." "It looks like I have two of your precious daughters." And with that he hangs up. "Oh my God" Eddie says.  
  
To be Continued. 


	4. part IV

Nina and Eddie wait impatiently for the phone to ring again. Eddie's left leg shakes uncontrollably. Tears sting Nina's eyes. She walks back and forth tightening her gripe on the cordless phone.  
'Calm down Ma'ma" Eddie tells her sternly.  
"Calm down! You want me to calm down." She pauses. "I can't calm down. My daughters are out there with some psychopath and u want me to cam down. Just shut up Eddie" Eddie takes his time to respond. Contemplating what exactly he's going to say to her. He looks her squarely in the yes are says," Are we are that again? They're my daughters too!" He yells. " My baby girls are missing and I'm worried sick about them. So, don't you dare start that bullshit with me." Nina stares at her husband in disbelief. She throws the phone across the room. She starts to shake nervously. Tears stream down her care. Eddie runs to her side. She cries into his shoulders.  
"I can't do this" She cries. "I can't just sit here while my baby girls are out there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early the next morning ..  
  
Both Nina and Eddie lay across their bed holding each other. The sun's ray is shining through the window. Eddie tightens his grip on Nina.  
"Morning sweetheart" he yawns. Nina frowns at him as she starts to wake up fully.  
"Please tell me that everything that happen in the last 48 hours was just a dream." Nina tells him. Eddie closes his eyes and sighs. "No Mami, Tori and Melissa are still gone." Tears sting her eyes as she begins to remember last night.  
  
Late Last Night..  
  
"Lissa's gone Eddie! That bastard took both my babies. Please Eddie, let me go. I need to go find my kids. " She screams. Tears in her eyes. "Eddie just let me go!" Eddie looks deep into her warm brown eyes. "I can't Mami!" he hugs her tighter. "We'll find them, you just have to calm down." He continues as Nina pushes him away.  
  
"Calm down, Eddie! How many damn times do I have to tell you? I WON"T calm down. Not until I have both my girls home safe. Don't you get it!" She cries. "It's all your fault!" She pauses and looks at him regretting what she just said. "I'm sorry Eddie." She stops. Eddie interrupts her. "You're right. Just like it was my fault you got shot, it's my fault our girls are gone now!" He walks out the house. Slamming the door behind him. Nina slouches down on the kitchen floor with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Two hours later Eddie enters the darken apartment and spots Nina sprayed out on the kitchen floor. "She looks so peaceful," he says to himself. He walks over to her and picks her up. Kisses her on the forehead and carries her to bed.  
  
Back to present day..  
  
Nina stares into Eddie eyes. Tears stinging her own eyes. 'I'm sorry Eddie I didn't.." He stops her. "No Mami, it's me. I'm the one whose sorry." He places a lingering kiss on her lips. Nina continue to look into his pools of brown eyes. I love you too," she says. "Now let's go get our girls."  
  
4th Precinct Noon  
  
Nina and Eddie walk in Cooper's office. She gets off the phone.  
"Good Morning detectives! Have a seat." She motions for them to sit down.  
"What do you have for us?" Eddie asks getting straight to the point.  
"Okay, we have a lead. A source says Maldone is still in New York"  
"Well, we kinda gathered that much. We know that he won't leave New York. How could that help us?"  
"You didn't let me finish. I have his address. I know exactly where he is."  
"What!" Nina and Eddie say together.  
"I have his address. We have him and he won't get away this time. I promise you that!" she says.  
"Well, give it to me. I'll go." Eddie says standing up.  
"Hell No! Eddie, are you crazy are something?"  
"Look, Nina, listen to me. I got you into this mess. I promised you this morning I was going to get our girls back and I mean it."  
"I know Eddie, but I won't let yo go alone." Eddie takes her hands in his and kisses her knuckles. "I love you Nina." She smiles and responds, "I know. Now let's go get our girls."  
"Okay" Leu jumps in. "This is the information. If I don't hear from either of you in three hours then I'm coming get you. Understand detectives?"  
"Yes" they say and leave.  
  
22nd Street Manhattan, New York 1:30 P.M  
  
Maldone held baby Tori in his arms. She's crying continuously. Melissa stands by watching him hold her baby sister in his arms. It breaks her heart to see Tori cry like that with out being able to help her. Melissa's hands were tied behind her back. Anger builds up in her. Tori is still crying. She looks pale and hungry. She looks like she only wants her mommy.  
  
"Give her to me!" Melissa yells.  
"Shut up!"  
"She won't stop crying unless she has someone she knows holding her. You scare her. So give her to me."  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up or I'll make you."  
"When my Mom and Dad find us they will." Before she could finish Nina and Eddie barge in. Maldone jumps at the sound and baby Tori fall from his arms. Nina runs to catch her. Tori lands on the floor with a loud bang. Blood pools around her head. Nina is crying out.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! What have you done to my baby? Eddie get help please. Some one help me please. My baby!" Eddie rushes to her side. Maldone makes his escape while all the commotion is going on. Melissa stands by watching hands still tied behind her back.  
  
"Nina" Eddie says.  
"Oh my God, my baby Eddie!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. WILL TORI SURVIVE?

Trinity Memorial Hospital  
  
Tori Torres lay motionlessly across the ventilator. Her tiny belly moving as oxygen is pumped into her. Nina and Eddie stand before her with red stained eyes. Nina, her mother, is nervously biting on her fingernails. Eddie, her father, is rubbing Nina's arms. His way of trying to calm her down. The room is silent. The only sound made is coming from the ventilator. Melissa is standing outside the window silently crying to her self. The Doctor's says that theirs a sixty percent chance that Tori will die. Just the thought that baby Tori will die causes Melissa to have a panic attack. She falls nervously to the grown crying out for Tori. Nina and Eddie rush to her side. All three of them let the emotions take its toll and they grieved for a dying Tori.  
  
Several Hours Later  
  
Nina and Eddie are sitting in a chair outside of the waiting room. A few hours earlier they had finally convinced Melissa to go to Grandma Moreno's house to rest. Eddie felt like Nina should go home as well. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest Mami." He tells her. Nina turns her red shot eyes to stares into his eyes that are red stained as well and says, "No! I'm not leaving my baby!" Eddie gets up from his seat and looks into the window at Tori. "Please Nina, what good are you to Tori if you're dead on your feet. I'm going to be here. Just get a few hours sleep. And try eating something too." Nina takes her head. "I can't". "GO Nina damn. You need to take a break. I promise you that she'll be here when you get back." Finally she concedes and decided to go home. Once Nina was out of sight Eddie walks back into Tori's room. He speaks. "Hi Tori, sweetie. It's Daddy. You're going to be just fine, but you have to fight for me. For your Mom. She'll go crazy with out you honey. She loves you so much. Baby girl you have to fight for me. I need you too. Don't just think that your Mom is the only want that needs you. You're my baby girl. Do you remember the day you were born?" He pauses. Tears sting his eyes. "Of course you don't." He laughs. "It was one hectic day for the both of us. I was way across town when your Mom called me. "Eddie, it's time. The baby is coming," He remembers. "I thought I was going to lose my mind. I was scared and excited all at the same time. I didn't think I was ready for a baby. Well, until you came. When I first held you in my arms I could see so much of Nina in you. I thought you were going to be one feisty little thing. You're the best of me and your Mom baby girl. Let us not forget your sister. And Grandma. What would any of us do with out our baby girl? Tori, I know I haven't been the best father to you, but I promise I would die to save you. Your Mom blames me for you being taken. I guess, it is my fault. But I'll make it up to you. I promise. Just please, please fight for me. Come back to me Tori. Just come back to me." He wipes the tears from his eyes.  
  
Moments later the body of Tori Torres began to move. Eddie immediately called the Doctor. Tori began to cry, but stopped when Eddie reentered the room. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dials a number by heart. "Hello" Nina said sleepily. "Nina come down to the hospital quick" He says into the phone. Without saying anything else he hangs up the phone.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Nina enters Tori hospital room. Eddie is playing with her fingers. She is smiling down at her daddy. Tears sting Nina's eyes as she notices Tori smiling. She runs to then and picks Tori up. "She's okay Eddie. Oh my God she is okay." Nina holds Tori tighter. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I love you both" Eddie whispers to Tori and Nina.  
  
The End.....  
  
Well you guys that's the end of IN THE HANDS OS DADDY. It was fun. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Was it good or bad? Or what. I take all kinds of criticism. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school and stuff. 


End file.
